A row of contacts of a connector can have their rear termination ends connected to wires of a cable, in solder joints that are enclosed by molded plastic material. During the molding of plastic around the solder joints, the plastic material often moves the rear ends of the contacts in directions perpendicular to their axes. As a result, the contacts are often deflected so their axes do not extend in precise forward-rearward directions, making it difficult to mate the finished connector to another mating connector device. The front ends of the contacts can be positioned by a tool which may have many holes for receiving one or more rows of contacts to position the contacts. However, the spacing between contacts varies due to tolerances required during manufacture, so the tool cannot very closely surround the contact front ends to prevent the contact axes from tilting from a precise forward-rearward direction. A method for molding material around the solder or similar joints at the rear termination ends of the contacts, which avoided tilting of the contacts during molding, in a connection of small front-to-rear depth, would be of value.